Gorod Krovi/Quotes
"Tank" Dempsey |-|Beginning= |-|Mystery Box= |-|Ammo= |-|Perk-a-Cola= |-|Power-Ups= |-|GobbleGum= |-|Zombies= |-|Pack-a-Punch= |-|Miscellaneous= |-|Interactive= Takeo Masaki |-|Beginning= |-|Mystery Box= |-|Ammo= |-|Perk-a-Cola= |-|Power-Ups= |-|GobbleGum= |-|Zombies= |-|Pack-a-Punch= |-|Miscellaneous= |-|Interactive= Nikolai Belinski |-|Beginning= |-|Story= |-|Mystery Box= |-|Ammo= |-|Perk-a-Cola= |-|Power-Ups= |-|GobbleGum= |-|Zombies= |-|Pack-a-Punch= |-|Miscellaneous= |-|Interactive= Edward Richtofen |-|Beginning= |-|Mystery Box= |-|Ammo= |-|Perk-a-Cola= |-|Power-Ups= |-|GobbleGum= |-|Zombies= |-|Pack-a-Punch= |-|Miscellaneous= |-|Interactive= Original Timeline Nikolai Belinski |-|Rounds= |-|Main Easter-Egg Steps= |-|Boss fight= |-|Ending= S.O.P.H.I.A. |-|Introduction= |-|Dragon Network= |-|Miscellaneous= |-|Valkyrie round= |-|Ascension Protocol= Gersh |-|Flying= |-|Being shot= |-|Reply= |-|Ascension Protocol= Dr. Monty |-|Rounds= |-|Main Easter-Egg= |-|Wisps= |-|Characters down= Russian Manglers |-|Seeing Players= |-|Walking= |-|Enraged= Valkyrie Drones |-|Spawning= |-|Seeing Players= |-|Attacking= |-|Spawning Electrical Zombies= |-|Self-destruction= Multiple Character Conversations "Tank" Dempsey and Edward Richtofen Dempsey: So Richtofen, are we gonna talk about the blood? Richtofen: You can if you want. Though, I don't imagine it will be particularly riveting conversation. Dempsey: You took us on a little whistle stop tour of some other locations. Said we all needed the blood vials. Richtofen: I was right! This subject is very boring. Can we talk about something else? Dempsey: Okay, maybe you start telling me about your endgame. Specifically, what you plan to do all with all our souls rattling around in the Summoning Key? Richtofen: The House. We have to get to The House. We'll be there soon. Dempsey: You mention "The House" as if we have the faintest idea what you're talking about. Richtofen: The House. Didn't I tell you? It's where we'll be safe forever und ever! Dempsey: Tell me something and give me a straight answer or I swear I'm gonna punch you in the gum balls! Now, who's idea was this plan of yours? Richtofen: I....You know? I...I really don't know. I'm getting....confused again! Edward Richtofen and Nikolai Belinski Richtofen: Are you ready to face your own demons, Nikolai? Are you prepared for what lies ahead? Nikolai: What lies ahead!? Say what you mean, German! You are referring to the fate of my eternal soul. Richtofen: Your soul is not in danger, Nikolai. The Summoning Key will contain it. Keep it safe. Nikolai: For what purpose!? I have yet to hear you explain what you plan to do, when you have our souls. Richtofen: The madness around you will not last forever, Nikolai. I have told you before, everything I do has purpose. I aim to make things better, for all of us. Nikolai: I have long since giving up trying to make sense of your riddles, Richtofen. War is all I will ever truly understand. Nikolai: You have not explained the purpose behind our last journey. *Sigh* You know what I'm referring to. Richtofen: I'm going to have to ask you to trust me, Nikolai. The less we speak of the blood, the better. It's suppose to be a secret. Nikolai: You are an impossible creature, Richtofen. I have a terrible feeling that even you don't know why you do the things you do. Richtofen: Trust me, Nikolai. The plan will succeed. Do not worry your ugly little Russian head any further. Doctor's orders. Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen Takeo: You have spoken many truths that have come to pass, Richtofen. It is clear to me that we are bound by destiny. So, will you tell me what our future holds? Richtofen: Uh....no. Such knowledge is a burden that only I can bare. Takeo: I fear the instability around us reflects the instability within Nikolai's mind. I am wary of what this day may bring. Richtofen: Nikolai is stronger than you realise, Takeo. You do not know what he has endured in the past. I do. Takeo: What happens if our mission is incomplete? What happens if we fail to recover the other Nikolai? Richtofen: Failure is a thing of the past, Takeo. I've experienced it time und time again but, no more. We will complete our mission. Takeo: Long ago, you told me I would hear voices and that I should trust them. Richtofen: Ja, Takeo. You will hear voices, even ones that will not always speak to me. Takeo: What purpose for the blood vials? The ones we retrieved after our journey to the island? Richtofen: Worry not. Their true purpose will become clear. Assuming it comes to that, which I hope it won't. "Tank" Dempsey and Nikolai Belinski Dempsey: ' ''How's it feel to be back on your stomping ground, Nikolai? Bring back memories? '''Nikolai: This is not something I remember. The Russia I knew was not plagued by giant dragons. Dempsey: Dragons, robots and flesh bags aside. You should at least know your way around the area, right? Nikolai: Why do you assume I know my way around? Just because I am Russian? Draw me map of fucking Chicago! Dempsey: Stay cool, Nikolai. We won't be here any longer than we need to be. We just need to deal with....you. Nikolai: You did not need to explain patent, Dempsey. Richtofen was first, you were second, Takeo was third. I am not as stupid as you look. Dempsey: Look on the bright side, Nikolai. We get through this, we get the better future Richtofen keeps promising us. Nikolai: Promises can be broken, Dempsey. I fear we are more likely to join Richtofen on his dissent into insanity. Dempsey: Why are you so sad, Nikolai? I mean, even when you're yelling in the heat of battle, I can't help feeling there's something....wrong. Nikolai: So many things are wrong, Dempsey. It is part of the reason I yell and curse. It takes mind off wrongs. "Tank" Dempsey and Takeo Masaki Dempsey: Hey Tak. I know you went through a rough time saying goodbye to yourself. Not to mention the old....betrayal. Takeo: I confess. Recent events have left me shaken, but I will follow the road ahead of me. Dempsey: The road ahead is long and dark. Do you remember who said that? Takeo: I believe Richtofen is guided by insights unseen to us. I believe he is indeed on a path of redemption. Dempsey: I'm not sure Richtofen can ever be redeemed, Tak. He's got a lot of blood on his hands. Takeo: Even if his own redemption is impossible. He still seems eager to make amends. Dempsey: Still don't what he's up to though. Especially that business with the blood vials. Takeo: I believe there is bigger picture that we are not yet able to see. Dempsey: You know the saying, Tak. Time will tell. Takeo: Indeed. Time will unveil those mysteries it has shrouded for so long. Takeo Masaki and Nikolai Belinski Takeo: I would not dare to presume, but I think I understand some of what you must feel, Nikolai. Nikolai: I look around me and I see my country consumed by madness. I myself am uncertain as to what I must feel. Takeo: At least you have a sense of purpose. Something that has all too often eluded us. Nikolai: We are all being led down a dark path toward an unknown destination. Takeo: Listen to the voices around us, Nikolai. I believe they have much wisdom to impart. Nikolai: I have heard many voices, but I have heard little wisdom. Nikolai: Richtofen's goals are still unknown. We are bound together only....by convenience. Takeo: Personal contempt aside. I think it is unwise to underestimate the German. He has knowledge of realms beyond our understanding. Nikolai: I believe that Richtofen will betray us again. Mark my words, it is his nature. Takeo: Respectfully, Nikolai. I disagree. Category:Zombies Mode Quotes